


Take Me to Paradise

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ex-thieves WA, F/M, Love, Romance, WA AU, Westallen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: Barry and Iris enjoy a celebratory moment to commemorate a turning point in their life when they interrupted by unexpected visitors.





	Take Me to Paradise

He fumbles with the knot at her neck, his trembling hands already having wrenched open the buttons of her coat. He gasps against her lips as he finally frees the knot and pushes the collar aside, pressing against her firmly.

"Barry," Iris whispers before his lips capture hers in a desperate kiss. The chill of the night air barely touches him as his body burns against hers, pressing her flush against the brick wall of the alley.

Iris lets out a muffled whimper as Barry's hands leave her blue-streaked hair and take to gripping her thighs in order to slide her against the wall and bring her legs around his torso. She tightens her slim thighs around his hips even as she protests.

"Barry, we're in an alley. Someone could walk…"

She doesn't finish her thought, words escaping her when Barry sucks on the skin at the base of her throat.  He head falls back with a gasp and Iris forgets all about what she was trying to say.

His hands roam restlessly against her body, rucking up her thin blouse to feel the soft, warm skin underneath. "It hasn't stopped us before," he rasps, scraping his beard against the sensitive skin of her neck. His breath is ragged against hers, desperate for her.

God, he could never get enough of her. Everything about her made his body burn, his blood simmer with want, a desire that only she could satiate. The softness of her long, wavy locks, the smoothness of her skin, her bright eyes that made his heart stop in his chest, her sweet lips that made him weak and see paradise.  

He was given the miraculous privilege to taste her lips when they were sixteen and Iris had saved him from the hands of yet another bully. It wasn't the first time she had, but it was the first time he swallowed his pride and thanked her before planting one on her right there as Tony Woodward lay in a fetal position between them, cupping his crotch.

He worried he had overstepped and made to pull away when Iris reached up and clutched the collar of his denim button down, pulling him down to her level. The fabric strained against the back of his neck with her grip, but Barry wouldn't have it any other way. He'd let her rip the shirt off of him right then and there should she choose and the thought made his heart beat faster, his palm sweaty, his head so cloudy he could faint in her waiting arms.

He had kissed her, his tongue tasting the caverns of her mouth, even as a crowd formed around them, but neither pulled away, lost in each other, lost in this feeling of finally being found. It was only when he felt a shoulder clamp roughly on his shoulder and jerk him away that brought him back to earth.

Their lips had parted with a wet noise that seemed to echo in the hallway, his fingers still gripping the hem of her blouse as the security guard tried to lead him to the principal's office. Iris had quickly held his hand and followed behind like a firecracker, speaking of the injustice. But, Barry hadn't cared. All he cared about was the warmth of her small hand in his, the tenderness in his lips from her kiss, his eyes dreamily looking down at her beautiful scowling face.   

And now even all these years later, she managed to drive him so crazy he could barely control himself.  She filled his heart with so much love and was the balm to his cracked soul. Which is how they found themselves hidden in the darkness of the night in a trashes alleyway next to the club they had spent their evening, celebrating Iris's carpentry business finally booming. It looked like their conning days were finally over.

Iris buries a hand in his thick hair, pulling on it as she angles her head to drag his lips with her. He grunts against the pull on his scalp as his eyes roll back, a needy groan escaping as his fingers dig into skin. Iris feels herself getting lost in his touch, almost forgetting what she wanted to say and as his hand dive under her bra, she very nearly does forget. But, she pushes past the cloud of love and lust and brings her arms from his shoulders and cups his face, interrupting his trail of kisses.

"Hey babe," she breathes. "I really want to tell you something."

His movements slow against hers as nuzzles his face against hers. "Hmm?"   

Her heart squeezes in her chest with so much love and affection at the gesture and she can't help but press a firm kiss to his cheekbone.

"I really love you," she whispers.

His heart flips pleasantly and Barry opens his eyes slowly, his gaze soft, trying to gauge the look in her eyes and the reasons for her words.   

"I know," he reassures with a gentle smile. He bumps his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.  "I love you. More than life itself."  

And it was true.  He'd die than live a day without her.

"I couldn't have done this without you. The business taking off? That wasn't going to happen if you weren't standing by my side through it all."

Barry looks at her as though she held the world in her eyes—and perhaps in some ways, she did, indeed—and pulls his hand from under her clothes to wrap them around her body. He holds her tight, keeping his eyes on her as he shakes his head.  

"Iris, you're the strongest, most amazing woman I know.  You would've been able to do this with or without me."

She smiles softly at his adoring gaze knowing that no matter what she said he would still look at her as though she hung the moon itself.

"I would do anything for you.  I'd steal a thousand more jewels for you."  

His fingers trace around the necklace that hangs down her sternum. A lovely piece he couldn't bear to part with so he gifted it to Iris. Well, he didn't know how much of a gift it was considering she had helped him steal it, but he certainly kept her from pawning it, remarking on beautiful it would look around her neck.

"I know," she says stroking his cheek. "But, now we won't need to anymore. We officially make more than enough to support us comfortably that we can officially lead a perfectly normal and boring life. We can now focus on just our day job and each other."

"Life is never boring with you by my side Iris West-Allen."   

She smiles brightly at him, her eyes lighting up in a way that reminds Barry that he truly was the luckiest man alive.  "Ditto."

When he goes back into kiss her, he can barely contain his happy laugh, his teeth pressing into her lips.  His eyes flutter closed as he breathes her in deeply.

Just then a blinding flash of light appears next to them, sudden wind whipping around them. Even behind their closed eyelids, the light is bright. Their lips part, but they hold each other tight, their cheeks pressed against one another as their eyes squint against the brilliant glow.

A silver, ethereal circle floats in the alley just behind a dumpster and three figures jump out. Iris's hair flies around them, strands fluttering against their faces as they try to make out just what they had witnessed.   She slowly slides her legs to the ground but keeps her arms around Barry just as his grip tightens.

They both stand there in shock, unable to comprehend just what it was they were seeing before them. Either someone had slipped LSD in their drinks back at the club or they were actually starting down at their very own doppelgängers.

**Author's Note:**

> A lil scribble and I have no idea what it's supposed to be.


End file.
